


A Modest Man

by katayla



Category: The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - Willson
Genre: F/M, Music, Musicals, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Harold's adventures with music continue.
Relationships: Harold Hill/Marian Paroo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Modest Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).

Marian leaned against the wall and watched as parent after parent came up to Harold and shook his hand and told him they never doubted him and asked him about the next step of their children's musical education. As for the children, now that they had permission to use their instruments, the room was a cacophony of sound. Winthrop stood on a chair next to Amaryllis and blew his cornet. Others were performing impromptu solos for proud parents.

As the room cleared out, Marian could hear the clash and clang of the children as they walked down the street towards their homes. Marian's mother had hugged her and told her she wouldn't wait up for her. ("Mama!" Marian had exclaimed.) The mayor shook his finger at Harold on his way out the door and then . . . they were alone.

Harold walked over to Marian and took her hands in his.

"How did you know that would work?" he asked.

"I told you," Marian said, swaying close to him. "I believed everything you said. So did the children."

"So you're telling me you're a subscriber to the Think System?" Harold asked, circling his arms around Marian's back.

"No," Marian said, and broke free from his hold. "But you taught to the children to have confidence. And--they love you. They wanted to do their best for you."

"The _children_ love me?"

"Among others," Marian said. She met his eyes only for a moment before looking down. She took a step away, but Harold followed her and she let herself be caught. "Harold," she said, and his lips captured hers. 

"The children love you, too," he said, when they broke apart from each other.

Marian smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You do realize you'll now be expected to actually teach them music, right?"

Harold winced.

"It's not too late to catch that train," Marian said.

"Yes, it is," he said, and leaned down to kiss her once more.

+

"Marian!" Mrs. Paroo called up the stairs. "You have a new student!"

"Who?" Marian asked, as she entered the room. She couldn't think of any child who had expressed an interest in piano lessons recently, not with all of the focus on the band.

Harold was leaning against the piano grinning at her. "Hello, teacher."

She frowned at him. "You're my new student?"

He pushed away from the piano. "I thought it might be nice to actually know how to play an instrument."

Marian tilted her head. "Harold . . ."

He sat down at the piano bench, hands poised over the keys. "You wouldn't turn away an eager student, would you?"

She shook her head. "Only those whose motives I suspect."

But she sat down next to him. He squeezed her around the shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She reached for his right hand and placed it on the piano.

"We always begin with Middle C."

"Mm," Harold said, moving his lips to her neck.

"Or maybe we should start with learning to read music." Marian reached across Harold to grab a sheet of music, but he twisted and pulled her into his lap.

"I think you should play something for me," he said, and settled her between his legs.

"I thought _you_ wanted to learn."

"I consider you my inspiration," he said. He picked up her hands, rubbed them between his, and placed them on the piano keys.

"We could always start with scales," she said. She took his right hand and set it upon the keys. She pressed down on his thumb, his index finger, his middle finger, until she had led him through an entire scale.

"Mmm," Harold said, leaning forward and putting his head on her shoulder. "I believe I'm picking it up."

"Now do it on your own," Marian said, settling back against him.

Harold ran his fingers along the keyboard and then twirled Marian in his arms, until they were facing each other.

"I think I have the trick of it," he said. He reached behind her and plunked a couple of keys.

"This is not a very good lesson," Marian said. She did her best to frown at him.

"Really? Seems perfect to me," Harold said, and kissed her.

+

Harold's next musical attempt came at their wedding reception. They had been serenaded by the band (now more or less under Marian's leadership) and the mayor had given a confusing toast. Now, Harold stood in front of the group, his hand on Marian's shoulder.

"Some have suspected my motivations for coming to this town," Harold said. "Why, my own dear bride has questioned my musical credentials. And yet we have seen proof of my talent here today." He gestured towards the band, who responded with a chorus of yells and blasts of noise from their instruments. "And today I will demonstrate just how far my musical skills go. Marcellus?"

Marcellus ran over and handed Harold a violin.

"You see," Harold said. "I have taught myself the violin using the Think System. And I have decided to honor my bride with my inaugural performance."

And he placed the violin on his right shoulder and raised the bow.

"Oh no," Marian said.

Harold winked at her and moved the violin to the proper shoulder. Marian relaxed as the bow touched the strings of the violin and the first notes of "Minuet in G" flowed out of the instrument. After he played it once through, he nodded at the children, and they played it together. Every note was perfect or, if it wasn't perfect, it sounded perfect to Marian's ears.

When they finished, Harold gestured to the children, who all bowed to the cheers and applause of their parents. Harold leaned down and kissed Marian's cheek.

"I recognize this violin," Marian said. Harold handed it to her and she ran her hands carefully over it. "I haven't seen it since my father died."

"Your mother and Winthrop gave it to me," Harold said, and swallowed. Marian put a hand on his cheek. Harold had become a part of their family long before today had made it official.

"And you learned it using the Think System?"

"I might've had some other help."

"I love you," Marian whispered.

"I love you, too."

And they clasped hands and sat back to enjoy the rest of the day and the rest of their lives.


End file.
